The Forgotten One
by KTxx
Summary: Everyone forgot about her birthday, even her son. What Haley didn't expect was for her best friend's ex-boyfriend to remember, and she definitely didn't expect a card. Set in 7.15. Haley/Julian friendship. Mentions of Naley and Brulian. OneShot.


_Here alone_  
_Holding on to something that I've never known_  
_It's all in my head_  
_I've crossed the line_

Haley laughed joyfully (and _fake_) as she manoeuvred herself away from Brooke and... Alexander? Just another one of her _friends_ who had forgotten her birthday. Nathan is stuck somewhere thanks to Clay's idiocy and even on his voicemail (something that he already doesn't like sending) he didn't even say a simple _happy birthday._ And of course, Quinn forgot too, she was too busy with organizing this party at Tree Hill High. Finally, her son, her pride and joy, demanded breakfast from her, completely unaware of her smiling face and perky attitude so early in the morning.

She reached the bar and slammed her hands on the wooden top before sitting down on the stool. ''Grubbs, make me something, _strong._''

Grubbs just stared at her expectantly, not saying anything.

_Does he know?_ She thought in excitement, Grubbs did know what everyone wanted to drink strangely, so maybe he knows birthdays too. _Play it cool, Haley. Cool._ ''What? Do you need to see my I.D?'' she quickly snatched the small card out of her purse and handed it to him. ''Grubbs, you flatter me.''

Grubbs studied the card for a moment before looking up at her with a smile. ''Wow, I had no idea.''

Haley felt her lips curve up into a smile. Finally those two words that she's wanted to hear all day are going to be spoken, even though it was by a guy she barely knows and not her husband or sister, it's better than nothing.

''...You're 5 foot 4.''

Haley's stomach dropped as the familiar disappointment ran through her, she covered it with another fake joyous laugh before scowling at the drink and bringing it to her lips quickly. The alcohol burned down her throat, but it felt _good._ For one second she didn't feel disappointment, angry or ashamed. She just felt _free. _After slamming the glass back down on the counter she muttered, ''Good talk, Grubbs.''

Then just as she was about to push herself up to support her sister who didn't even remember her birthday, or talk to Brooke who would rather tease her clothes than buy a simple one dollar birthday card. So instead of grabbing her purse and walking away... she asked for another.

She felt a hand slap her shoulder as someone sat down next to her. ''Hey Hales.''

Haley turned and saw Julian, Brooke's... boyfriend? Ex? She doesn't know what the hell's happening with them right now. His outfit made her laugh (and snort unattractively) with his rounded tinted glasses and top hat, Brooke had told her that he was a mathlete in high school. But that's probably what made Haley like him; he was her only friend in Tree Hill who didn't constantly act cool in front of others, just like her. Even though they don't talk much because of her busy schedule and his on/off relationship with her close friend, she's always wished that she would have talked more.

''Nice outfit,'' he complimented, before quickly asking Grubbs for a beer.

''Thanks. You should have seen me in high school, _apparently._'' she grumbled as she took a small sip of her drink.

Julian grinned his typical grin as he looked at her. Haley James Scott. Rock star. Mom- hot Mom. Wife of an NBA star. Of course she was gorgeous, unlike some of the other girls he's seen here in Tree Hill. He likes Nathan and everything, but he can't understand how a good person like Haley ended up with him. But it's none of his business really, because he often wonders how Brooke Davis ended up with _him._ Even though he's not _hers_ anymore.

''At least you weren't a mathlete.''

''But I was a tutor,'' she told him. ''That makes me a nerd, or so I've been told thousands of times.''

Julian glanced at her slightly worriedly, she sounded _angry_, and her words were a little slurred, she clearly couldn't handle her drink. Brooke had told him the story about them getting high off brownies, so maybe alcohol made her just as crazy. He racked his brains for anything that's happened involving the Scott's lately. Well, there was the whole Renee thing, but that was a couple of weeks ago. What else would have made her mad? _What's the date today... Oh!_

''Happy birthday.''

Haley turned at him wide eyed, feeling her heart warm. Finally someone has said those two words she's been dying her hear all day, and her heart warmed even more over the fact that it was _Julian_ who had said them. She didn't know why it did, it just did.

''How do you know about that?'' she asked him, her mouth slightly agape.

''It was on Brooke's calendar under today's date.''

Haley frowned in confusion, yet the corners of her lips were still curved up. ''You don't live with Brooke anymore.''

Julian nodded sadly, before smiling at her again. ''Yeah but I went and bought you a card, it's in my hotel room, sorry I forgot what date it was today.''

''You got me a card?'' she squeaked. Her eyes were even welling up with happy tears, but she doesn't know if that's because of the alcohol that's making her mind go a little dizzy. _A card. _That was better than what Jamie, Brooke, Quinn, Clay and Nathan had gotten her combined, well because they didn't get her anything, so there wasn't much competition. But still, the thought of Julian going out and buying a card for her made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

''Yeah, but I suspect you got loads. I mean, you're a rock star. I bet all of your fans sent you hundreds, there'll be no room for mine.''

''Actually,'' she swallowed. ''-Actually I've not gotten anything.''

The movie producer looked at her in bewilderment. ''Not even a home made, messy glitter card from Jamie?''

''No,'' she muttered, placing her chin in her hand. ''Not even a _happy birthday_ from anyone. You're the first one.''

''I'm honoured,'' Julian said honestly. ''Where's Nathan anyway?''

Haley glared at the thought of him, she still couldn't believe her husband had forgotten her birthday. Normally he would do something amazing, like a surprise party or take her away to Paris, but not this year, nothing. Nathan used to be so romantic, always buy her little things, but lately he's just been absorbed with Clay. God, they were more like partners than best friends. _Yeah, Nathan remembers _Clay's_ birthday, of course. But not mine, _she thought with a grumble.

''Grubbs,'' she shouted over to him over the loud music. ''Another drink.''

Julian chuckled. ''He forgot too, huh?''

''Yeah,'' Haley breathed, smiling at the sight of the drink Grubbs had placed in front of her. ''Thanks.''

Julian lifted his beer bottle up and grinned _that_ cute grin, the one that would make any lady _swoon._ It certainly made Haley, she was just grateful she was already sat down. ''Here's to stupid people who forget your birthday, they don't deserve to talk to you, not today.''

Haley tapped her glass against his, laughing at their dorkiness. ''To stupid people... I forgot the rest.'' she hiccupped with another one of those unattractive snorts. ''Where's Alex anyway? I thought you were here with her.''

''Having sex, probably.'' he shrugged, taking another _big_ sip of his drink. ''Just like Brooke and that stupid Aussie.''

''They're not together, you know. She's just trying to make you jealous, she still loves you, it just takes time.''

''What if we never get back together?'' Julian asked softly, actually allowing himself to feel venerable. The thought of him and Brooke breaking up for good hurts his chest, but talking to _Haley_ about it makes him feel a little better about this crazy situation.

Haley placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, surprised at how her hand tingled at the contact. ''You will, you guys are in love. Look at Lucas and Peyton, it took them four years, but now they're married with a baby.''

Julian took another sip of his drink before looking at her doubtfully. ''How about you? You and Nate have been married since you were sixteen apparently, what's your secret?''

''We never gave up.''

''That's it?''

''Yep.'' she said, popping on the 'p'. ''And we usually don't forget each other's birthdays too, so he'll have to do something _amazing_ to make it up to me. You know, I was kinda hoping for a new car.''

Julian laughed before looking over to the dance floor. He saw Brooke laughing with Alexander, a _little_ too over dramatically. Maybe she _was_ trying to make him jealous after all. ''Well, how am I supposed to show her that I'm not interested in Alex?''

''Don't bring her to a party as your date, _oh wait..._'' Haley teased with a smirk to match.

''Ha ha,'' he said dryly, but a small laugh escaped despite him not wanting it to. ''I'm serious. Me and Brooke are being _friends,_ but I don't wanna be friends. I'm making a movie, for God sakes, I'm directing, she's supposed to be here to support me.''

''You're directing? That's great!''

Julian grinned _that_ grin proudly. Movies are his passion, and he's so nervous about directing, so whenever someone reacts positively to his movies it always makes him smile. ''Yeah, I can't wait.''

Haley nudged him lightly. ''At least she's going to be there, it's better than nothing.''

''I guess you're right.'' he sighed, before turning his head and noticing Alexander stood next to him, preparing to order a drink. The effects of the alcohol were getting to him, making him feel a little braver than usual, so he grinned jokingly at the Australian. ''G'day mate,'' Julian mocked as he stood up. ''What can I getcha? Wait, let me guess.'' he pointed his finger at him. ''Fosters.''

Haley laughed, a little _too_ loudly. She's normally not this rude, but she's feeling pretty drunk right now, she could never handle her drink. And despite the fact that Alexander complimented her earlier, she knows that Brooke and Julian are meant to be, so she's not going to like the guy who's threatening to tear them apart for good. So right now, she doesn't care if the male fashion designer gets a little embarrassed.

Alexander smiled and looked down at the bar. ''Yeah, uh, hey, uh. I guess this is weird for you, because I'm here with Brooke. But you know, just for the record, I'm actually a nice guy.''

Julian just looked at him blankly. ''Okay, nice guy.'' he placed his hand warningly on Alexander's shoulder. ''Well, also for the record, if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down across the outback. And I'm not talking about the steakhouse.'' he relaxed slightly and picked up his bottle. ''Although, I will hunt you down there as well.''

Alexander nodded coolly. ''Fair enough. Well, uh, thanks for the beer.'' he slapped Julian on the shoulder. ''_Mate._'' the fashion designer mocked before turning around and walking away.

Julian sat back down and turned to his friend with wide eyes, his mouth was even formed in the shape of a little 'o'. ''I wouldn't late five minutes in the outback.''

''He says _uh_ a lot,'' Haley stated with a huge smile on her face, similar to the one she had when she ate those brownies Quinn made. Yep, the alcohol was definitely getting to her. ''Darn, now I want some steak.''

''C'mon,'' Julian announced, standing up again. ''You're still sad because of the _stupid people who forgot your birthday_, so let's go.''

''Where are we going? I can't leave.''

Julian shook his head with _that _grin. ''We're going for a walk.''

_Swoon._ Haley stood up, wobbling slightly because of her high heeled shoes. She linked her arm through his and walked the direction he was leading her too, as the excitement bubbled in her stomach.

* * *

''Did Brooke and Nathan make a sex tape?'' Julian asked randomly as they walked down the hallway of Tree Hill High.

Haley rolled her eyes. ''Is that supposed to cheer me up?''

''Sorry,'' he grinned sheepishly. ''I just- Skills and Mouth said something about it on the camping trip and when I asked Nathan he just said _it was in high school, man_ and that didn't really clear anything up. And I didn't really want to talk to Brooke about it in case she started thinking about it.'' Julian explained with a shudder.

''She doesn't remember it,'' Haley informed him. ''That's what she says.''

''How does everyone know anyway?''

''Nathan thrown a party at his house, and I was pregnant with Jamie. It was a pretty good party actually, I slapped Rachel Gatina and threw my drink on her.'' she laughed at the memory. ''That was fun.''

Julian chuckled. ''Isn't she your step Mom-in-law or whatever?''

Haley's eyes widened. ''No, don't say that again, _ever._''

''So then what happened?''

''Uh, it just came on the screen, everyone started looking at it. We didn't know who it was at first, but then Nathan moved and it was Brooke. Peyton and Lucas came out and Peyton punched Brooke in the face.''

Julian winced. ''Ouch.''

Haley nodded. ''I know, and it was the day before prom. I spent the whole day crying and fighting with Nathan, while he was apologising to everyone. Then no one really talked about it again, it brings up memories of prom.''

''What was so bad about prom?''

''Brooke didn't tell you?'' she asked in surprise, getting a shake of the head in response. ''Brooke and Peyton almost got killed by a psycho.''

His eyes widened in panic, someone tried to kill Brooke? _His _Brooke? ''Did she get hurt?''

''I don't know all of the details, but I know he hit them a couple of times, but they were okay, he's locked up now.'' she explained. ''You know, this isn't something I wanna talk about on my birthday.''

Julian thought about it for a moment (his thoughts were still full of the image of the love of his life _hurt_, which he couldn't stand.), before extending his hand out to hers. ''Then let's dance.''

''Dance?'' she asked sceptically.

''Yeah,'' he nodded. ''You can still hear the music out here, and you should get to dance on your birthday. Just think of this as your own personal birthday party in a school hallway.''

Haley laughed, taking his hand in hers before placing them around his neck while he wrapped his arms lightly around her waist. They swayed to the slow music, not saying anything as she placed her head on his chest. ''Thank you,'' she whispered.

''What for?''

''Cheering me up on my birthday. I know we don't really talk much because you don't hang out with Nathan, and you make movies a lot, and then you and Brooke broke up. But I really appreciate you talking to me while I was drowning my sorrows, it really meant a lot to me, Julian.'' Haley said softly. ''We're friends, right?'' she asked, moving her head so that she was looking up at him.

Julian grinned _that_ grin. ''Yeah, yeah we're friends.''

''Good,'' she smiled back. Her phone suddenly _beep_ from Haley's purse, she removed her arms from around his neck and read her text message.

_Where are you? You owe me a dance! - Quinn x_

Haley sighed. ''I guess I've gotta go,'' she muttered. ''I think Nathan will be back soon anyway.''

Julian nodded, keeping the grin plastered on his face so it wouldn't show his disappointment. He actually liked Haley, she was fun, and they were incredibly alike. If he was still dating Brooke and was good friends with Nathan, then he and the musician had the ability to probably become the best of friends. In an alternative universe then they probably could be, but not now. ''Happy birthday Haley, I hope you get your car.''

Haley laughed in disbelief. ''Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen. And who knows, maybe you will get a kiss from your cheerleader.'' she winked.

''I doubt that _that_ will happen.''

''Well, I used to be a cheerleader, too.''

Julian raised an eyebrow. _Is she going to? _''Really?'' he asked coyly with a smirk.

''Yeah,'' she nodded, before standing on her tip toes and lightly pressing her lips on his cheek. ''Goodbye Julian.''

Julian smiled genuinely. ''Bye Haley.''

That night, Haley got her car, and Julian got his _real _kiss from his cheerleader. But that wasn't the most important part of the night, the most important part was a friendship formed that day, one that probably could have the ability to last forever.

* * *

**AN: **I'm not impressed with how I wrote this, but when someone (an awesome person who doesn't want the credit, but they just needs to know how awesome they are) sent me the idea I just really wanted to write. It wasn't romance, just friendship but I did throw some hints in there. I've never wrote friendship before, and I really enjoyed writing this. The song was 'All in My Head' by Nick Lachey, I couldn't find any other song to go with this.

Please review!:)


End file.
